The falling Mage
by SasukeTanteiPHlover
Summary: Akemi Homura never dreamed that her desperate pleas to save Madoka would actually reach another person, another person who would also have the power to help her. Raven never imagined to meet a Magical Girl in the flesh, but when a desperate girl's pleas from another dimension reach her, she can't help but be curious. Little does she know that it's more dangerous than it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Yeah, yeah, I know, I should probably be updating my other fics. But this idea just wouldn't leave my head, so here goes nothing. This is a novelty to the Teen Titans fandom, I bet. This is my first TT fic. It has been several years since I have seen the series, so forgive me if anything is different from what I remember about the series. I'm not certain what the pairings will be just yet, but if anything, it will be Madoka/Homura or Kyoko/Sayaka. If you don't know what Madoka Magica is, watch the anime online, okay? Basically, it's like superheroes, but different.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A message from another dimension**

* * *

Sometimes, Raven knew that her psychic powers could be either a curse or a blessing. She had been cursed for many years, after all, by her despicable father, Trigon. Though that was something which she did not like to think of much, somehow she couldn't help but feel a little more on...edge today. Something was amiss in the air tonight.

Why did she feel like something bad was going to happen? Raven didn't feel like any of her enemies were present. A new danger was approaching them, perhaps? But what could be so wrong as to make her feel this uneasy?

She paused in her meditation for a moment and looked out the window. Suddenly, a voice darted into her mind, a voice so heartbreaking and desperate that it felt like her own heart was breaking as well as she listened to the scream.

_"Don't listen to him! He's only out to deceive you! MADOKAAAAAAAA!" _

* * *

Raven sat up, her violet eyes wide. _Who was that shouting in my mind? Who was she, and why did she reach out to me? No, perhaps her thoughts were so desperate that they reached me out of a coincidence. _

She frowned as she returned to her meditation. She wasn't going to let this little voice bother her meditation. She decided to begin again, and relaxed. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to sink back into the darkness and silence that was her home. Noise always annoyed her to the point where she just wanted to scream. However, she felt that it was in silence where she felt most at home. She was away from the mocking words of her father and the disgrace of her lineage.

_Concentrate...concentrate..._

More voices interrupted her yet again.

_I-I want to meet her again and again, no matter what it takes! None of them will listen to me! _

_My father was a fool. He called me, his daughter, a deceiving witch and killed my family. _

_I was such a fool, wasn't I? _

_You won't have to be alone anymore!_

_I'm not afraid of anything anymore! _

Raven clutched her head and tried to ignore the chorus of voices that were now entering her mind at a fast pace. They were different voices now, all female, but differing in their own way. She saw images. A girl with red hair, sobbing over someone. A girl with pink hair crying and moaning in pain as she lay on the ground. Another girl with blond hair was shooting something. A girl with black hair sobbed into someone's arms. Another seemed to cry out of regret and pity.

"What on earth is all of this? Why are they coming to me? Could it be that whoever it is that is calling me, that they also possess magical potential?" She wondered aloud.

* * *

The door opened then, and Robin came in. "Raven, are you all right?" He asked in concern. Apparently, he had noticed her stress. Robin was unique like that. He didn't care about her differences, and neither did the rest of her team. She had a place where she belonged.

"I'm not all right," She responded. "Somehow, someone called out to me in my meditation. They sounded utterly desperate, Robin. They were all girls, but they sounded so terrified."

"Maybe you saw memories of something that happened a while ago, Raven," Robin suggested. "Your psychic power _could_ also mean that you see visions from a long time ago."

Raven shook her head. As much as she wanted to believe in Robin's words, she somehow couldn't bring herself to do so. She wondered if perhaps this was an omen of something bad that was coming.

Little did she know that she would soon be facing something different from what she had ever imagined. For the Titans' sake, they would fight harder than they ever had before, and they would also fight alongside some new warriors who never anticipated that they would receive the help they sought so much.

* * *

Akemi Homura's purple eyes shot open as she sat up again in her hospital bed. This was the fifth time she had repeated the same timeline. The same, useless timeline of trying to change Madoka's fate. This time, failure was not an option. Her fists tightened as she got up and unbraided her hair again. To be honest, her hair looked better than it did braided up. She took off her glasses and AGAIN healed her vision with her Soul Gem.

Magic could sometimes be quite useful, she noted. Well, if it was for the sake of saving Madoka and her friends, she would do anything conceivable to achieve that end. Even if it meant she had to kill someone to do it, like Madoka had done to Mami in the third timeline. She desperately wished for a world where the five of them could get along and not have to fight among themselves. A world where she would be trusted by Miki Sayaka, Tomoe Mami, and Sakura Kyouko to the end. A world where none of them died.

That was all just an impossible dream, she reminded herself, as she walked out of her room again for the umpteenth time. She would have to register AGAIN for the school to actually let her in.

She heard a voice.

_Can you hear me? I heard your message earlier. I want to help you, but tell me who you are._

Homura's eyes widened. _W-Who are you? _

_I am one who could help you. My name is Raven. _

_My name is Homura. Please, help me if you see fit. _

* * *

Homura frowned. This was the first time anyone had actually reacted to her telepathic message. Magical Girls could use telepathy, it just took a lot of practice to be able to master it. Though the Incubator could help strengthen it, but she never wanted to be around a creäture like HIM.

_Madoka, I swear...this time, I will save you, no matter what._


	2. Chapter 2 Requests and Prayers

**A/N:It's been a while since I updated, so let's see...last time had Homura's pleas for help reach Raven. Now, she should probably tell the other Titans and see their reactions...let's see how this unfolds...I plan on writing a lot today. Forgive me if the Titans are OOC, I have not watched the show in YEARS...literally...I think I was young when it ended. Really, really, young. **

* * *

**Chapter 2 Requests and Prayers**

"So, let me get this straight, Raven..." A boy with green skin and hair said skeptically, glancing at the purple-haired girl and the other members in the room before he continued on. "You're telling us that you got telepathic distress calls from someone you don't know and her name is Homerun-"

"Homura, I believe her name was," Raven corrected.

"Right, right. So, this girl needs help and somehow she just managed to contact you at the right time, and you have absolutely no clue where she is, but you intend to help her regardless?" Robin finished.

Raven sighed as she turned to her team mates. "Yes, this is the honest truth, I don't care if you don't believe me."

Cyborg frowned for a moment, his face lost in thought.

"So, was this girl cute?" Beast Boy asked. Raven punched him.

"I don't know. I only got a mental distress call in my mind. I may have gotten a few mental images...but nothing substantial," She finished.

Robin looked thoughtful, Beast Boy looked bored, Starfire seemed curious...and Cyborg was impassive, like he usually was, unless it was something that really interested him. Searching for a voice in her head was not one of those things, judging from how bored he looked.

She shrugged. What would this girl need from her, exactly? She was unsure of everything that had recently happened to her, but somehow a part of her whispered that she needed to help this girl, that the two of them were fated to meet, fated to help each other.

* * *

It was one of those things that she couldn't explain to the others, nor would they truly understand the feeling she had gotten as she listened to the girl screaming for help. Perhaps the girl had no idea of how strong her telepathic powers were, and she had just been seeking help so desperately that it had reached her by sheer coincidence.

This was one of those things that she had nothing to go by, though, other than the girl's name-Homura Akemi. A Japanese name. It was possible that they would find something if they went there-but the odds were highly unlikely. It was best not to follow something that didn't have much evidence backing itself up to begin with, lest you wind up disappointed in the end.

Starfire spoke up then. "What kind of girl did she seem to you, Raven?" She asked, her green eyes full of interest.

"I dunno. I only spoke to her once. That's not enough to make a lasting impression," Raven said.

"Well, when I find her, I'm going to date her!" Beast Boy declared. "She must be tall, dark-haired, and pretty!"

"In your dreams," Raven fired back sarcastically.

"What if I'm right and she's the right one for me?" He said, his ears drooping slightly.

"_Who_ has their head in the clouds now?" Robin said witheringly, but not without a trace of amusement in his voice.

Cyborg spoke up then. "That's an interesting story there, but we don't know how to help this girl until we know where she is, who she is, or whether she isn't just a figment of your imagination."

Raven sighed. She knew this would happen. At times, she thought of herself as Cassandra, the prophetess from ancient times, who had been blessed with the gift of foresight at first, until she had rejected Apollo's advances-then she was cursed to never be believed no matter who she told. Why did she feel like Cassandra at times, then?

She sighed, figuring that this was a matter that needed to be dealt with later.

* * *

Kyouko Sakura wept bitterly at the ruined altar that had once been an ordinary altar, and glanced around at everything. Her beloved, precious church lay in ruins, as did her family and her faith. She had no one left anymore.

Her little sister and her mother had died right in front of her eyes, shot in the head by her father, who had then attempted to kill her-and failed, because she was a magical girl and she supposed it kept her alive, somehow. Then he had hung himself in front of her.

"Why would you do something so stupid?"

No, the question should instead be directed at herself. How could _she _have done something so stupid? How could she have even hoped to become her father's god, when that was heretical thinking in itself? How could she even have thought that he would approve of something this stupid?

She clutched her soul gem to her sides and wept bitterly, thinking only of her lost family, the one thing she had clinging to her sanity was gone. What did she have to live for anymore?

She looked up suddenly. She thought she heard a voice in her mind. She looked up, expecting Kyubey, only to blink in confusion as a black-haired girl approached her, her cold purple eyes full of interest.

"Sakura Kyouko, you have lost them, haven't you? The only things precious to you are lost forever...but you can set things right, again." She spoke quietly.

"Who the hell are you?" Kyouko said. She thought she knew this girl from somewhere before, a long time ago, perhaps...she struggled to remember where she knew this girl from...she recognized those purple eyes...such a striking color.

"Someone you don't remember. Another Magical Girl, like you...another outcast of society." A flicker of sadness came and went in her eyes as she turned to stare at Kyouko.

"Have we met before?" Kyouko demanded as she pointed her spear at the new enemy. The enemy was gone. Her eyes widened.

* * *

Homura frowned. Had that telepathic connection with that girl only been a coincidence? A smirk made its way on her face. 'No, there's no one I can turn to for help. I'm all on my own.'

**You're wrong, Homura Akemi. I really did hear you and I can communicate with you when you need help. We can help you. **

Her eyes widened. 'Were you the one from yesterday?'

**Yes. Where are you at? **

'Japan, in Mitakihara Prefecture.'

**Japan. I've been there once. I'm not sure my friends believe me, though. **

'Friends are fickle.'

She almost could hear the girl on the other end laugh light-heartedly before it turned serious again.

**Don't worry. Whatever it is you're suffering from, heroes help one another. **

'Heroes? I'm no hero, I'm an angel of destruction. All of us...Magical Girls are...ticking time bombs.'

**That sounds familiar. Everyone thinks that way about themselves at times. But you're not alone, you know. You have your friends. **

'The only friend I have is you. No one else...cares. No one else...understands.'

Homura smiled a little as the other girl faded out. Apparently, the other girl was some sort of telepath or maybe even a Magical Girl herself. She sounded quite similar to her. A warmth that she hadn't felt in years spread through her bones. Her Soul Gem became a little lighter, something she was happy with. It had been muddy lately...something she had to fix, because her very existence was a ticking time bomb, which had already been lit.


End file.
